HEY! SAY!
by ruru cassiopeia
Summary: ff yunjae yaoi summary: jaejoong mencintai yunho, namun cintanya ditolak oleh yunho. Disaat yunho mulai mencintai dan ingin menyatakan cintanya kepeda jaejoong, jaejoong akan bertunangan...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Say!**

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Warning: ff ini banyak typo, alur kecepatan and eyd berantakan.**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

Genere : romance, little bit humor.

**No summary**

Check it out~~

author pov~~

"yunho-ah, katakan!"

"apa yang harus ku katakan?"

"hey! Katakan!"

"apa yang harus ku katakan joongie?"

"ck, kau menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan yunho, ia juga tidak mempedulikan yunho yang terus memanggilnya.

"ck, ada apa dengan anak itu? Ah, ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan." Kata yunho sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Jaejoong pov~~

Jung yunho pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Aku emmbenci mu jung yunhoooo! Aish, kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja pabo itu?! Padahal jelas-jelas dia menyukaiku, tapi kenapa dia selalu bersikap biasa saja jika aku ada didekatnya?

Apa kalian heran dari mana aku tau kalau yunho juga menyukaiku? Gampang saja karena dia selalu memperhatikanku, menatapku dengan lembut, dan dia juga sangat protective terhadapku#umma kegr-an. Plakk*dibantai umma). Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga pernah mencuri ciumanku ketika aku tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

**Flashback**

Hoahm, ngantuknya… ck, gara-gara keasikan menyelesaikan game terbaru yang diberikan junsu kemarin, aku baru tidur jam 4 a.m. Hmm, lebih baik aku bolos jam pertama saja ah, lagian yang ngajar juga mrs. Centil yang nggak laku-laku a.k.a go ahra yang kerjaannya selalu menggoda yunho, yoochun dan changmin. Aku juga heran, kenapa dia selalu merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaan ku dan junsu ya? Apa karna dia iri dengan kecantikan dan keimutan kami? Huh, aku paling benci mengakui ini, tapi pada kenyataannya wajah ku itu memang cantik. Bahkan aku lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada disekolahku.

Hmm, dari pada membahas kecantikanku,lebih baik aku tidur di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah, I'm coming. \^o^/

"**jaejoong-ah, saranghae."**

"**yunhh." Perlahan, wajah yunho mulai mendekat ke arah wajahku,semakin dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan deru nafas beratnya. Mengerti akan maksud yunho, aku pun segera menutup mataku. Aku bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu menempel dibibirku, menyesap, bahkan melumat bibirku. Tak ingin kalah dari yunho, aku pun ikut membalas ciuman yunho. Lama kelamaan, ciuman yang awalnya tanpa nafsu itu, berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Tangan yunho yang awalnya memeluk pinggang ku, sekarang sudah menyusup kedalam seragam sekolahku dan memelintir nipple ku. **

Ketika aku sedang asyik mimpi bercinta dengan yunho, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel dibibirku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat yunho menyiumku. Segera saja ku pejamkan mata ku kembali dan membalas ciuman yunho. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"hehe, ternyata dalam mimpi pun kau tetap nakal ya joongie. Saranghae." Bisik yunho tepat di telinga ku dan beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah.

**Flashback end**

Aigoo, kalau mengingat kejadian itu bisa membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Hihi…

Author pov~~

Semua siswa yang ada di kantin menatap heran kearah jaejoong, bahkan ada yang beranggapan kalau jaejoong itu gila karena dari tadi kerjaannya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"hyung, kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau gila, hyung?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut changmin itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan maut dari jaejoong. #poor changmin)

"Yah! Appoo…" kata changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"siapa suruh kau mengataiku gila. Ck, aku sedang kesal changmin-ah…" rajuk jaejoong kepada changmin.

"kesal kok senyum-senyum? Dasar aneh!"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"a-aniyeo hyung." Kata changmin dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"ck, kenapa duck butt itu lama sekali, sih?! Perut ku sudah demo minta diisi =3=."

Pletak

Sekali lagi pemirsa, changmin sukses mendapat jitakan maut untuk kedua kalinya dari junsu. Ck,ck, kasian sekali uri changmin.

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku duck butt, akan ku pasti kan seluruh koleksi makanan mu ku ambil dan ku berikan kepada lumba-lumba*? Ku.

"hyung, pujaan hati kalian datang tuh."

"su-ie chagiii."

"chunnie…"

"yah! Bisakah kalian tidak berlovey dovey ria dihadapan ku? Kalian berdua sangat mengganggu kegiatan makan ku."

"makanya kau jangan keseringan bercinta dengan makanan itu, segeralah mencari pacar changmin-ah."

Changmin tidak mendengarkan perkataan yoochun, ia bahkan asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Disisi lain, jaejoong hanya menatap jengah kearah yunho. Yupz, moodnya langsung jatuh ke titik terendah saat ia bertemu dengan pria bermata musang itu.

"yah! joongie-ah, kau kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering ketus kepadaku.?" Tanya yunho ke jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap jaejoong akhir-akhir ini yang ketus kepadanya, apalagi jaejoong sering membentak dan marah-marah kepadanya.

"dasar namja pabbo!" kata jaejoong dengan ketus dan pergi meninggalkan hominyoosu.

"yah! Jaejoong-ah!" Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan panggilan yunho tersebut, ia terus berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" dari pertanyaan yunho itu terbesit rasa kekhawatirnya terhadap jaejoong.

"ini semua karena mu, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu ke jae-hyung yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu." kata junsu dengan polosnya dan sukses mendapat death glare gratis dari yoochun dan changmin.

"se-sebenarnya a-aku juga ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku ke joongie. Ta-tapi…"

"tapi kenapa hyung?" kata yoosumin bersamaan.

"ka-kalian tahu kan dulu aku sempat menolak pernyataan cintanya. Dan itu yang membuatku ragu, aku takut dia tidak mencintaiku lagi." Lirih yunho kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Yoosumin terdiam mendengar pengakuan yunho, mereka masih ingat bagaimana yunho menolak pernyataan cinta jaejoong ketika mereka liburan di jepang 6 bulan yang lalu. Walau pun pada awalnya hubungan yunjae sempat renggang, namun seminggu setelah penolakan itu hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa. Malahan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian, karena jaejoong selalu bermanja-manja kepada yunho. Tapi belakangan ini, jaejoong jadi lebih pendiam dan suka marah-marah kepada yunho dan itu sukses membuat yunho dan ketiga sahabatnya heran melihat tingkahnya itu.

Teng

Teng

Teng

"bell sudah berbunyi, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Kata yoochun sambil menggandeng kekasihnya.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, namun jaejoong belum juga kembali ke kelas. Sudah berkali-kali yunho meng-sms jaejoong agar ia kembali kekelas. namun tak satu pun sms dari yunho yang dibalas jaejoong. Bahkan hingga jam pelajaran berakhir pun jaejoong tidak kembali kekelas, sehingga yunho membawa tas sekolah jaejoong pulang. Ia berinisiatif untuk menemui jaejoong dan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

Yunho pov~~

Joongie, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindari ku. Kalau pun aku bertemu dengan mu, kau pasti akan marah-marah kepadaku. Ku akui aku pernah mencuri ciumanmu ketika kau tidur di atap sekolah 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan ku pikir, sejak kejadian itu, tunggu, yah, sejak kejadian itu perilaku jaejoong kepadaku mulai berubah. A-apa dia tahu kalau waktu itu aku mencuri ciumannya? Aaarggh, bagaimana ini? Aish, lebih baik aku segera menemui joongie dan berbicara dengannya.

jaejoong's home-

Ting tong

Ting tong

"ya, tunggu sebentar."

Ceklek

"annyeong umma kim." Heran melihat ku bisa memanggil umma pada umma kim? Itu karena aku dan jaejoong sudah bersahabat dari kecil, apalagi rumah kami bersebelahan. Dan itu juga yang membuatku sangat dekat dengan joongie.

"ah, yunho-ah, silahkan masuk. Kau mencari joongie ya?" Kata umma kim.

"ne umma, apa joongie sudah pulang umma? Tadi dia membolos dan meninggalkan tasnya di kelas, apa joongie sakit umma?"

"ah, itu, sebenarnya joongie tidak sakit, ia membolos karena dia ingin menjemput ruru di bandara. Walau pun umma sudah melarangnya untuk tidak ikut, tapi dia bersikeras ingin ikut menjemput ruru."

"ruru? Dia siapa umma?" tanya ku penasaran kepada umma kim. Umma kim hanya tersenyum melihat ku dan menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamar joongie.

Author pov~~

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa yunho langsung meninggalkan mrs. Kim, yunho langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar jaejoong dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang hanya menggunakan kemeja longgar dan celana pendek yang diketahui yunho kemeja itu adalah milik jaejoong.

"nu-nuguya?" kata yunho kepada yeoja itu.

cklek

"sedang apa kau disini yunho-ah?" kata jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya. Sebenarnya yunho ingin sekali 'menerkam 'jaejoong detik itu juga, namun amarahnya mengalahkan hasrat tersebut.

"siapa dia jaejoong-ah?" kata yunho sambil mendeath glare yeoja itu.

"dia ruru, calon tunanganku." Kata jaejoong sambil mencium pipi ruru. Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, perkataan dan tingkah jaejoong sukses membuat yunho membatu di tempatnya.

"a-apa maksud mu?" lirih yunho, terbesit rasa kekecewaan yang amat besar dalam pertanyaan yunho tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau jaejoong akan bertunangan dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan jaejoong juga tidak pernah mengatakan kepada yunho dan ketiga sahabatnya kalau ia akan bertunangan. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari jaejoong, yunho segera keluar dari kamar jaejoong dan meninggalkan jaejoong dan ruru. Sedangkan jaejoong, ia hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian yunho.

Yunho pov~~

Tanpa mendengar aku segera meninggalkan kamar jaejoong. Kenapa disaat aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya ia malah akan bertunangan dengan yeoja itu? Dengan kasar kubuka dan kubanting pintu rumahku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan dimarahi appa karena tingkah ku itu, yang jelas aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku.

Author pov~~

"ah, hyung kau sudah pulang?" kata changmin ketika melihat yunho sedang menaiki tangga rumahnya. tanpa menjawab pertanyaan changmin, yunho langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintu tersebut. "ada apa dengannya?"

Karena heran melihat tingkah hyungnya yang itu, akhirnya changmin pergi menyusul yunho ke kamarnya.

Cklek

Changmin terdiam melihat keadaan hyungnya yang duduk di ranjang king sizenya sambil menatap kosong kelayar hpnya.

"kau kenapa hyung?" kata changmin, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan hyungnya saat ini.

"changmin-ah, sepertinya aku sudah ditolak." Lirih yunho

Tbc~~

Tadaimaaaaaa…..\ ^o^/

I'm back with new ff hehe… ^^

leave like and comment please…. ^^

and gomawo dah mau baca ff gaje ini….

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Say!**

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Warning: ff ini banyak typo(s), alur kecepatan and eyd berantakan.**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

Genere : romance, little bit humor.

**No summary**

Check it out~~

**Previous**

"**ah, hyung kau sudah pulang?" kata changmin ketika melihat yunho sedang menaiki tangga rumahnya. tanpa menjawab pertanyaan changmin, yunho langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintu tersebut. "ada apa dengannya?"**

**Karena heran melihat tingkah hyungnya yang itu, akhirnya changmin pergi menyusul yunho ke kamarnya. **

**Cklek**

**Changmin terdiam melihat keadaan hyungnya yang duduk di ranjang king sizenya sambil menatap kosong kelayar hpnya.**

"**kau kenapa hyung?" kata changmin, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan hyungnya saat ini.**

"**changmin-ah, sepertinya aku sudah ditolak." Lirih yunho**

Author pov~~

"a-apa maksud mu hyung? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" kata changmin kepada yunho.

"tadi ketika aku mengantarkan tas jaejoong, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja di kamar jaejoong. Ia juga menggunakan kemeja jaejoong. Dan kau tahu-?"

"tidak."

"yah, aku belum selesai Minnie." Kata yunho gemas melihat tingkah sepupunya itu.

"ya sudah, lanjutkan."

"ck, jaejoong mencium pipi yeoja itu, dan berkata kalau ia akan bertunangan dengannya." Kata yunho dengan tatapan sendu. Changmin hanya menatap iba kearah yunho, namun detik kemudian smirk evil muncul dari bibirnya.

"hey, hyung! Itu sih salahmu! Kenapa dulu kau tidak mau menerima cintanya jae hyung? jelas-jelas jae hyung sangat mencintaimu, tapi dengan bodohnya kau menolak cintanya dan malah tetap mengejar nenek sihir (jerksicca) yang telah sering mengkhianati cintamu. Jadi wajar kan kalau jae hyung telah lelah menunggumu menyatakan cintamu kepadanya." Kata changmin dengan santainya dan berlalu meninggalkan yunho yang terdiam di kamarnya.

Yunho pov~~

Yah, changmin benar, ini semua memang salahku. Seharusnya dulu aku menerima cinta joongie, tapi dengan bodohnya aku menolak dan menghancurkan perasaannya terhadapku. Joongie, tidak ada kah kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan kepada ku?

Fu..fu..fu.. aku memang tidak mendapat kesempatan kedua dari mu, tapi aku lah yang akan memaksamu untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua itu. Dan selagi lampu merah belum muncul*?), aku akan merebutmu dari yeoja itu jaejoongie. Fufufufu….

Author pov~~

Smirk evil, itu lah yang terpampang di wajah changmin saat ini " hmm, sepertinya ini semakin menarik, semoga kau berhasil hyung." kata changmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar yunho, ia kembali kedapur dan bercinta dengan kekasihnya (food).

Keesokan harinya, pukul 06.30 KST, yunho sudah berangkat ke sekolah, ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada pujaan hatinya.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil membawa kotak kecil ditangannya, ia berpapasan dengan yeoja yang telah mengambil jaejoong darinya. Kaget? Tentu saja, apalagi yunho melihat yeoja itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Namun rasa keterkejutannya tidak bertahan lama karena ia mendengar suara yang sanat familiar di telinganya.

"ruru-chan, mengapa tadi kau meninggalkanku, chagi?"

"habis oppa lama sich…" kata ruru dengan nada kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"yah, jika kau terus mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, detik ini juga aku akan menciummu." Kata jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah ruru. Dan jangan lupa dengan kerlingan nakalnya yang membuat wajah ruru jadi memerah. Perlahan jaejoong mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ruru, mengerti dengan signal dari jaejoong, ruru pun segera menutup matanya. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertautan…

"ehemm! Maaf, disini masih ada orang." Kata yunho sambil menatap tajam kearah ruru. Bukannya takut, ruru malah menyeringai dam menarik tengkuk jaejoong lalu mencium bibirnya.

Tek

Kotak kecil yang berisi cincin serta ucapan happy birthday untuk jaejoong jatuh begitu saja di dekat kaki yunho.

"aigoo, sejak kapan kau menjadi agresif seperti ini chagi." Jaejoong tersenyum nakal kearah ruru, dan membuat wajah yeoja itu kembali memerah.

"oppa~" kata ruru sambil malu-malu.

Dengan amarah yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun, akhirnya yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong dan ruru, ia juga melupakan kotak pehiasan tadi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keatap sekolah, bahkan yunho pun tidak masuk selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Yunho pov~~

Damn, sakit sekali melihat joongie dicium yeoja itu, bahkan joongie juga menikmati ciuman dari yeoja itu. Shit! Apa kau benar-benar telah melupakanku kim jaejoong? Aish, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh yeoja itu, berani sekali dia merebut **joongie-ku. **Ck, PD sekali kau jung yunho, sejak kapan joongie jadi milikmu? Bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi sudah berani mengkalaim bahwa dia milikmu.

Huh, kalau keadaannya tetap seperti ini joongie aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan joongie, karena dia pasti akan menikah dengan yeoja itu. Haah, apa aku menyerah saja ya?

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah mendapatkan joongie. Ya, aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan atap sekolah dan pergi ke kelas ku, kulihat joongie sedang merapikan bukunya dan kemudian memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aish…

"jaejoongie." Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan berjalan kearahku.

"ada apa yun?"

Author pov~~

"ada apa yun?" kata jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya sehingga membuat yunho gugup seketika.

"jo-joongie, sebenarnya a-aku… huft, ku mohon joongie-ah,tolong batalkan pertunanganmu dengan yeoja itu karena AKU MENCINTAIMU." Kata yunho dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir sambil menatap jaejoong dengan penuh harapan. Namun bukan pelukan atau tatapan bahagia yang didapat yunho dari jaejoong, melainkan tatapan datar dan kalimat yang sangat menohok hati yunho.

"datanglah ke acara pernikahan ku tanggal 6 nanti,…, aku pergi." Kata jaejoong meninggalkan yunho yang terduduk lemas dilantai kelasnya, satu per satu air mata pun turun dan mulai membasahi di pipinya.

"sebegitukah bencinya kau kepada ku joongie-ah, sampai-sampai kau mengadakan acara pernikahanmu dengannya tepat di hari ulang tahunku."

Braak

"ah, ternyata kau disini hyung, tadi waktu istirahat aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi aku tidak bertemu dengamu, apa kau membolos hyung?" cerocos changmin tanpa henti, perkataannya baru berhenti ketika melihat air mata mengalir dipipi hyung tersayangnya itu.

" eh, hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis ?" changmin langsung panic apalagi air mata yang membasahi pipi yunho semakin mengalir deras.

"hyung…" lirih yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama junsu. Ia benar benar tidak tega melihat yunho menangis, karena ini pertama kalinya yunho terpuruk seperti ini. Bahkan ketika perasaan yunho di permainkan oleh Jessica ia tidak seterpuruk ini.

"sudahlah hyung, mungkin kau harus menyerah." Kata junsu tiba-tiba.

"junsu/hyung!" yoomin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan junsu barusan.

"kau benar junsu-ah, sudah seharusnya aku menyerah, karena jaejoong sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Lirih yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"hyung, kenapa kau menyerah secepat itu?" kata yoochun tak percaya dengan ucapan hyungnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa? Kau pikir kenapa aku menyerah secepat itu?! JELAS-JELAS DIA MEMBENCIKU YOOCHUN-AH, BAHKAN DIA MELANGSUNGKAN PERNIKAHANNYA TEPAT DISAAT AKU ULANG TAHUN! Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap memaksakan perasaan cintaku kepadanya, hah?! BAGAIMANA?!" bentak yunho, ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

"ck, benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan yang ku kenal selama ini hyung." kata changmin dengan ketus. Ia benar-benar muak melihat yunho menyerah dengan perasaannya terhadap jaejoong.

" ya, kau benar changmin-ah, aku adalah namja yang paling menyedihkan… ha..ha…

Terima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkan ku min." kata yunho sambil berlalu meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dikelas disertai dengan suara bantingan pintu yang berasal dari yunho.

"bagaimana ini changmin-ah, aku tidak ingin yunho-hyung menyerah secepat itu." Kata yoochun dengan panic, ia takut jika yunho benar-benar menyerah.

"tenanglah yoochun-hyung, aku yakin yunho-hyung tidak akan menyerah. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Fu…fu…fu…

Smirk evil kembali terpampang diwajah changmin, bagaimanakah kisah percintaan yunho dan jaejoong selanjutnya? Akankah dia tetap menikah dengan gadis yang bernama han ruru itu?

Nantikan kelanjutannya di episode selanjutnya…. XD

TBC~~~

Pendek yah? Hehe disengaja soalnya, #plakk. Insyaallah part depan lebih panjang dari yang sekarang, karena kemungkinan part depan ntu ending dari ff ini.

Gomawo ne atas reviewnya, semoga di part ini lebih banyak yang comment. And please don't be silent reader. Gomao chingudeul saranghae... :*

**special thank'z for: guest, irengiovanny, aoi ko mamoru, babyhyun, tan rindi, carol, shim shia, riana dewi, literia-ot5, meirah.1111, kyu501lovers, yunminkyuhyuk, haiiro-sora, loupeu**

Extra:

Yunho : yah, ruru-chan, kenapa kau membuat appa mu yang tampan ini tersiksa, hah? Apa kau tidak tega melihat ku menagis karena ditinggal bojae seperti itu.

Me : habis, appa pelit sich, masak aku nggak dikasih uang untuk liat fm umma aku? *pout.

Yunho : (ngasih uang)

Me : gomawo appa…. (kissu appa) tpi sayang, dah lewat... :(

Yunho : chap. Depan jangan buat appa menderita lagi nee.

Me : ohh, tidak bisa~~~ *pake gaya sule.

#dikubur appa)

Oea, jaemom get well soon nee, kami akan mendo'akanmu...

#bow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Say!**

**FF INI MURNI ATAS PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI ! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Warning: ff ini banyak typo(s), alur kecepatan and eyd berantakan.**

cast :

Jung Yunho (17th)

Kim Jaejoong (17th)

Kim Junsu (17th)

Park Yoochun (17th)

Shim Changmin (15th)

Genere : romance, little bit humor.

**No summary**

Check it out~~

Author pov~~

6 februari, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia seseorang. Tapi apa, dari tadi orang itu hanya tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur king sizenya sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang telah menyianyiakan perasaan orang yang dicintainya selama ini.

"hey, hyung pabbo! Dari pada kau tiduran nggak jelas seperti ini lebih baik kau pergi ke acara pernikahan jae-hyung! Aku yakin dia pasti sangat menunggu kedatanganmu." Kata changmin ikut tiduran di samping yunho.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini changmin-ah?" tanya yunho sambil menatap malas kearah changmin.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung!"

"haah, ya kau benar, dia pasti sangat sangat menunggu kedatanganku agar dia bisa menertawakan kebodohanku." Kata yunho sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Sreet

Bugh

"yah, kenapa kau memukulku shim changmin!"

"itu karena kebodohanmu jung yunho, karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan cinta jaejoong hyung selama ini. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir bahwa jae-hyung tidak mencintaimu lagi, hah?! Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi bagaiman perlakuan jae-hyung kapadamu selama ini! Walau pun kau telah menolak cintanya, ia selalu ada disampingmu. Bahkan ketika kau terpuruk karena perlakuan nenek sihir itu, jae-hyung selalu menyemangatimu untuk mendapat wanita itu kembali. Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana hancurnya perasaan jae-hyung saat itu, hah?! Dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya menyerah untuk mendapatkan jae-hyung kembali? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Kata changmin sambil menatap tajam pada sepupunya itu.

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan changmin-ah?" yunho benar-benar putus asa tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Pletak

"auch, yah! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi shim changmin?!" yunho tidak terima dengan perlakuan changmin yang seenak jidat yoochun memukul kepalanya lagi.

"itu karena kau pabbo hyung! Tentu saja kau harus pergi untuk membatalkan acara pernikahan jae-hyung!" teriak changmin kesal.

"sekarang?" tanya yunho dengan tampang polosnya.

"tidak, tahun depan. Tentu saja sekarang pabbo! Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahannya setelah jae-hyung punya anak dulu, hah?! cepat ganti pakaianmu sekarang juga! Jung ajhuma telah menyiapkan pakaianmu di lemari. Kutunggu kau 15menit dari sekarang hyung!" teriak changmin sambil meninggalkan kamar sepupunya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia mempunyai sepupu yang pintar dalam pelajaran tetapi bodoh dalam urusan percintaan.#mian yundad u,u)

"aish, apa kecepatannya tidak bisa ditambah lagi changmin-ah? Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa joongie keburu menikah dengan wanita itu!"

"ini sudah dalam kecepatan maximal hyung! Lebih baik kau diam dan duduk dengan tenang atau kau ingin aku melemparmu keluar dari mobil saat ini juga?" desis changmin dengan tajam. Changmin sudah sangat kesal karena selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat pernikahan jaejoong hyungnya itu tidak bisa diam dan selalu memprotes tentang kecepatan mobil yang dikemudi changmin.

Ckiiittt

"kita sudah sam-

cklek

blam

pai... huh, dasar hyung yang tidak tahu terima kasih." Gerutu changmin sambil menatap kesal kearah yunho yang telah berlari masuk ke gereja itu. Ia pun mengikuti langkah hyungnya memasuki gereja itu.

Yunho pov~~

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, joongie itu milikku. Aku harus menghentikan acara pernikahan ini. Semoga saja aku belum terlambat.

Author pov~~

Yunho terus berlari memasuki gereja itu. Namun apa yang diharapkannya telah sirna dalam sekejap ketika melihat orang yang yang dicintainya sedang berdiri di altar sambil mecium bibir mempelainya.

Tes

Tes

Tanpa disadari yunho, air matanya telah mengalir melihat kejadian yang ada di altar itu. Dia benar-benar terpuruk saat ini, bahkan kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menopang dirinya sendiri.

Karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, yunho segera berlari meinggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari ummanya.

" kau, mau kemana yunho-ah? Apa kau tak ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada kedua pengantin baru itu?" kata mrs. Jung sambil memainkan kedua alisnya.

"ta-tapi umma-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian yun. Cha, sana temui dia dan ucapkan selamat padanya. Dia pasti senang karena kau datang ke acara pernikahannya." Kata mrs. Jung sambil menyeret anaknya menemui pengantin baru itu.

"oh, yunho-ah, terima kasih kau mau datang ke acara pernikahanku dengan ruru." Kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis didepan yunho.

Yunho pov~~

"oh, yunho-ah, terima kasih kau mau datang ke acara pernikahanku dengan ruru."

deg

"n-ne, selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian." Kata ku sambil menatap miris kearah jaejoong

"nde, gomawo yunho-ah." Katanya lagi dengan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di tepi sungai han yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat pesta joongie, sambil meratapi kebodohanku selama ini.

Haha, mungkin ini balasan untukku karena telah menyianyiakannya dulu. Padahal dulu dia sangat mencintaiku, bahkan hanya dialah orang yang paling peduli ketika cintaku dipermainkan oleh jessica. Dan dia juga yang menyemangatiku untuk membuat jessica mencintaiku. Padahal hatinya pasti terluka karena aku telah menolak cintanya.

**Flashback~**

**1 year ago~**

"**joongie, aku telah menemukannya..."**

"**eh, apa maksudmu yunho-ah? Kata jaejoong sambil menatap heran kepadaku.**

"**aku telah menemukan wanita yang kusukai, kau tau dia adalah wanita yang paling cantik dari yang pernah ku temui selama ini. Bahkan dia juga lebih canti dari ibuku."**

"**ohh.. chukkae, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannya.**

"**jae, aku berhasil mendapatkan nama dan no. Teleponnya. Bahkan dia juga mau ku ajak berkencan hari minggu nanti."**

" **..."**

"**jae, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau punya masalah? Katakanlah, jika kau punya masalah. Ku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat murung."**

"**yu-yun, se-sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu yun. Nan jeongmal saranghae yunho-ah."**

**Deg**

**Ti-tidak mungkin. Jadi selama ini jaejoong mencitaiku. Tapi...**

"**mmm, mianhae jae-ah. Kau tau kan kalau aku mencintai jessica. Jadi, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena hatiku telah dimiliki oleh orang lain." Kataku sambil menatap iba ke arah jaejoong. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadikannya namjachinguku karena hati ku telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.**

"**haha.. apa yang kau katakan yunho-ah, tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau mencintai wanita itu. Tenang saja tadi aku hanya bercanda, jadi lupakan dan jangan pernah pikirkan lagi apa yang ku ucapkan tadi. Oh, ya, aku harus pergi yunho-ah. Tadi aku lupa memberikan bekal untuk sepupumu itu, kau tau kan dia bisa mengamuk jika bekalnya tidak segera ku berikan. Annyeong!" kata jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan ku. Aku tahu kalau ia menangis sekarang, karena tadi aku melihat genangan air di matanya.**

**Mianhae jaejoong-ah...**

**Flashback end~~**

" haah, andai saja waktu dapat ku putar kembali. Aku pasti akan menerima cintanya waktu itu. haah, aku benar-benar namja pabbo. Sudah jelas dari pertama kali aku bertumu dengannya aku sudah mencintainya. Tapi aku selalu menyangkal debaran debaran itu dan perasaanku kepadanya. Hiks...hiks... Mianhae jaejoong-ah, nan jeongmal saranghae...

End~~~

*Belum kok, masih ada sambungannya nich... hehehe^^v)

Author pov~

Greep

"nado saranghae~~" bisik seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang yunho, tepat ditelinganya .

Deg

"j-jaejoong-ah?"

"nee, nado saranghae yunnie." Kata jaejoong dengan senyum seribu wattnya.

"..."

"seangil chukkae yunnie-ah...^^"

"nde, eh, MWOOO? Kenapa kau ada disini jae seharusnya kau kembali kesana. Istrimu pasti sudah kebingungan mencari- mmmph jaeh- mmph.."

yunho kaget karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari jaejoong. Tak lama, yunho pun mulai menikmati ciuman dari jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya. Bukan hanya itu, ciuaman yang awalnya didominasi oleh jaejoong sekarang telah didoninasi oleh yunho. ia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang status jaejoong yang sudah resmi menjadi suami orang.

"mmmphhckpmhckpmhhh"

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut sekarang mulai memanas. Yunho mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jaejoong. Tangannya yang awalnya berada di pinggang jaenoong sekarang sudah masuk kedalam pakaian jaejoong dan memelintir nipple jaejoong.

Bukan hanya itu, bibir yunho pun mulai menelusuri leher jenjang jaejoong dan menghisap serta menggigit pelan leher jaejoong.

"ngghhh yhuhnhh..."

Mendengar erangan seksi jaejoong, yunho jadi lebih bersemangat untuk memberi tanda di leher jaejoong. ia bahkan telah melepas kancing kemeja yang digunakan jaejoong.

"ekhemm"

Seakan tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, yunho langsung berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada orang yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"hey kalian ingin melakukan 'this and that' di pesta pernikahanku, hah?" kata namja itu sambil menatap tajam kearah yunjae.

"mi-mian hyung." Kata jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang bertengger di kedua pipinya.

"h-hyung? Jadi kau..? KIM YOUNGWOON?!"

"ne, lama tidak bertemu yunho-ah."

"jadi yang menikah dengan ruru itu kau? Bukan joongie?"

"ya, begitulah. Hey, apa kau tidak bisa membedakan aku dan joongie? Ck,katanya kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan joongie dengan aku, kembarannya. Kasihan sekali." Kata youngwoon menatap iba ke arah yunho sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"diam kau, youngwoon-ah! Dan kau joongie, bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku kim jaejoong?" Desis yunho tajam ke arah jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka akan dikerjai oleh si kembar kim ini. Yunho tahu, kalau jaejoong memiliki kembaran namun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karena youngwoon melanjutkan studinya di jepang sejak dia tamat SD.

Glek

Mendengar desisan tajam dari yunho, jaejoong hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sambil mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"se-sebenarnya begini ceritanya yunho-ah"

**Flashback~~**

**Sore itu, ketika mrs. Kim dan mrs, jung sedang berbincang di ruang tamu kel. Kim, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jaejoong dari depan pintu rumah.**

"**aish, menybalkan, menyebalkan, MENYEBALKAN! Kenapa si yunho pabbo itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak tejadi sesuatu antara kami?! Padahal waktu aku tiduran di ataptadi ia menghampiriku dan menciumku lalu membisikkan 'saranghae' tepat di telingaku."**

"**J-jae?" **

"**U-umma? Dan umma JUNG?!" Teriak jaejoong tak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya sudah pulang dari restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarganya. **

"**omo na, apa itu benar joongie?" kata mrs. Jung. Ia tahu kalau jaejoong mencintai yunho. Bahkan dari dulu mrs. Jung dan mrs. Kim ingin sekali menjodohkan kedua putra mereka.**

"**nd-nde umma jung." Kata jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar malu karena perkataannya terdengar oleh ummanya dan mrs. Jung. Apa lagi tadi dia juga mengatakan kalau yunho itu pabbo.**

'**oh, Tuhan, hancurlah reputasiku dihadapan umma jung.' Teriak jaejoong dalam hatinya.**

"**kemarilah joongie, kami punya rencana untukmu." Kata mrs. Jung sambil menyeringai kearah jaejoong**

**Flashback end~~**

" jadi ini semua rencana umma?" kata yunho tak percaya.

"ne, yun.^^"

"aish, aku tidak menyangka akan ditipu oleh orang yang ku cintai dan oleh ummaku sendiri." Kata yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup

"hehe.."

"aigo, sejak kapan joongieku jadi genit seperti ini, hmm?"

*pout

"yunnie~ apa yunnie tidak mau memasangkan hadiah ini ke joongie?" kata jaejoong menatap yunho dengan malu-malu sambil memberikan hadiah yang dijatuhkan yunho waktu itu.

Yunho pun mengambil hadiah yang berisi cincin itu, dan memasangkannya ke jari manis jaejoong.

"saranghae boojae."

"nado saranghae yunnie-ah."

Cup

Mereka pun kembali berciuman tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka. Mr. & Mrs. Kim & Jung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

"Ruru-ah, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi dari tempat ini? aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua." Kata youngwoon sambil menarik ruru ke tempat lain."

"ne oppa..."

"lalu, sekarang mau kita apa kan kue ulang tahun untuk yunho ini?" kata junsu kesal karena melihat tingkah yunjae itu.

"berikan saja ke changmin chagi-ya~. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ciuman juga?" kata yoochun sambil memberikan kue itu ke changmin lalu mencium kekasihnya itu.

"ck, dasar pasangan pervert! Kalau aku tidak ada kalian tidak akan bisa jadi seperti ini.*pout)

Hey, keeki(=cake dalam bahasa jepang) bagamana kalau kau ku masukkan kedalam perutku sekarang juga? Kau tau aku jadi sangat lapar kalau aku dicuekin seperti ini. tapi sebelumnya aku mengakhiri cerita ini terlebih dahulu.

Sampai jumpa di next ff selanjutnya nee^^

"hey tunggu dulu changmin-ah! Masa' tak ada adegan nc ku dengan joongie? Teriak yunho."

"mana ku tahu, hyung. Tanyakan saja pada author ff ini!" teriak changmin kesal karena ia tidak bisa menikmati keekinya dengan tenang.

Author: gomawo karena chingudeul dah mau membaca ff ini. dan plis tlong tinggalin jejaknya ne^^

Salam mel-vhie a.k.a ruru *bow

Yunho: aish, tuh author main kabur aja. Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamarku joongie. *gendong jaejoong ala brydal style.

Jaejoong: nee, yunnie.* nyurukin kepala ke dada yunho.

**_THE END_**


End file.
